


A Priestess' Sex Tale

by Axelex12



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Adventure, Age Difference, Biting, Complete, Desert, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friendship/Love, Hopeful Ending, Horniness, Kissing, Large Cock, Lust, MILFs, May/December Relationship, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Spanking, Transformation, Travel, Vaginal Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Caravan travelWorgen Kaldorei Smut Encounter one-shot.
Relationships: Female Night Elf | Elves/Male Worgen (Warcraft)
Kudos: 1





	A Priestess' Sex Tale

It was a sunny morning in Uldum when Thalrisa embarked on a caravan towards Gadgetzan. The Kaldorei woman had been digging for artefacts the whole week. She had found enough artefacts that she couldn't carry it all by herself and had to travel with a caravan, loaning some place aboard the wagons to transport what she had found. She wanted to sell them in Gadgetzan, where she also wanted to spend the night in the hope of soothing her physical needs. She knew that when she started considering the camels as potential mates, it was time for her to find a prey to satisfy her.

The caravan was driven by weird, bulky man with red eyes and disproportionate limbs. He was tall and seemed strong. Before setting out in the desert, he donned a full plate armour, which surprised Thalrisa at first. Then, she remembered the first time she rode with a caravan into Uldum and recalled the dangers which lurked outside. There was also another member in the caravan, a boy called Pip who seemed to be the one taking care of the camels. Four of those beasts pulled a wagon each and they followed the lead of the caravan master without any directions or commands. The busty priestess had loaned two wagons, one for her artefacts and one for herself.

The voluptuous Kaldorei woman, clad into heavy woollen clothes to protect herself from the sand, climbed into the wagon she had reserved for herself. Plenty of pillows and drapes made it much more comfortable than it usually was, allowing her to lay down in them and rest after a week of digging.

"Is everything set, milady?" asked Kubar, the travelling merchant and caravan master. His round face, along with its elongated canines and thick neck over small shoulders gave him an interesting look. She could tell he was fit despite his small belly pot and his armour. "Everything is, Kubar," she answered.

They would be at Gadgetzan before the sun settled if everything went as planned. After spending an hour reading an old book she had already read three times, Thalrisa found herself to be quite bored in her wagon. Her thoughts went astray, thinking of what lied in store for her that evening at the Lube and Booty Inn, where she always found what she needed. They also strayed towards the camels, but she discarded that possibility right away. She imagined a party of adventurers coming in to drink and rest, herself dressed provocatively and teasing them throughout the evening. At night, she would enter their rooms after having sucked Kennis, the barman, in exchange for the keys. One after the other, she'd pump them dry before sleeping through the next day.

While her mind started detailing every moment and aspect of her phantasm, she found herself shedding more and more clothes. Her hands caressed her own purple skin, cupping her large breast and squeezing it before flicking on her own nipple. They reached for her burning loins, already wet and hot, eager to swallow a man's cock. The horny Kaldorei woman started masturbating, her fingers dancing on her clitoris as she pushed herself up, laying on her back in the wagon. She pushed moans of satisfaction and soon she had lifted her breast high enough that she sucked on her own nipple. Reaching for her womanhood, she inserted two curved fingers into her slippery pussy, caressing her inner walls, feeling them twitching under her own touch while her palm rubbed her clitoris. It wasn't long until she felt her back clenching and that it arched against her will. A whimper escaped her lips as she climaxed, her thoughts straying back to the camels, imaging its cock stuck deep into her ass, pulsing with thick cum while she was covered in the semen of a hoard.

The Kaldorei Woman blinked her golden eyes as she panted, looking up at the dull gray of her wagon's linen cover. She could feel her clitoris pulse at the rhythm of her heart, gorged with blood and increasingly sensitive. The naughty priestess still felt the hunger inside her, but it had calmed for the moment. In her self-indulged frenzy, she had discarded her wool clothes and her dress. She couldn't presently find her panties, probably lost somewhere in the pillows. One of her breast was popped out of her tank top, its nipple hard and covered in saliva with a single droplet of milk slowly trickling along its curve. Her other breast was still tightly held in her top, seemingly about to burst out of it. Except for her tank top, she only wore her knee-high leather boots. The wind of the desert blew softly into her wagon.

Being in the third wagon and with the entrance at the rear, the camel pulling the fourth and last wagon had witness the old scene with a perpetually stupid look. Thalrisa chuckled, wondering if his presence had influenced her thoughts. Then, she saw a metal-clad hand grasping the wooden structure of the moving wagon. Kubar pulled himself up inside.

"Do ya want some-" he started, stopping his sentence short as he looked upon the marvel before his eyes. Thalrisa was what he expected of a Kaldorei woman: curvy yet strong looking, thick where it made her more womanly and busty. She was a bit short, although for a human she was tall, but it only made her breasts seem proportionally larger to his eyes.

"Sorry, didn't mean to," he said, turning around. He had been holding onto a large water skin and had simply come to offer some to his client.

"Sure, I'll have some," Thalrisa said dismissingly, making Kubar stop in his track. He turned to face her once more. He couldn't stand fully in the wagon and had to be bending forward, his knees bent. He extended a long arm and offered her the water skin.

The voluptuous and horny human wiped her breast clean of milk with two fingers, and then sucked these clean. The sight of breast milk and the woman sucking on her own fingers made Kubar's already semi-hard phallus swell further. Thalrisa tucked her breast back into her top and took the water skin. She sat up and rested her back against a pile of pillows. She tilted her head back and opened her mouth while aiming at it with the water skin. She pumped water out of it, making water splatter on her chin and in her mouth. The clear liquid dripped down along her neck and chest, losing itself in the valley of her breasts and along her sides. She had her legs spread on the ground, forming a V with her exposed womanhood as the base. Her legs and ass were squashed under her, giving them a thick and round shape.

"Thanks, that was refreshing. Did you have anything else to drink or eat? I'd really love something more salty, consistent and thick," she said with a sulphurous tone, unable to stop her hand from reaching her sex and slowly circling on her nether lips. Kubar swallowed with difficulty as he retrieved the water skin from Thalrisa's hands. Looking at the human in front of her, all he wanted to do was mate with her and form a bond. The hint was pretty obvious that she wanted his cock, but he wasn't sure if she'd be able to handle him. He had barely ever tried with women shorter than him, preferring Draenei or she-worgen. Still, he wanted to taste her breast milk and for that, he would have to ravish her as well.

"I do," he answered with a grin, his red eyes squinting as if to take the measure of the sexy and mature lady. He undid the clasps holding his armour together. The metallic pieces fell down with loud clanks, one after the other. Then, he she the ring mail and cotton underwear he was wearing underneath his plate armour. He knew Pip was able to drive the caravan and they had reached Tanaris, which meant the most dangerous part was behind them. He walked closer to Thalrisa, his erection well exposed, long and thick and hard. The bulbous cockhead glistened with precum, so much was he excited by this bombshell. He knelt down in front of her, but he was tall enough and his cock was long enough that she could reach it easily if he didn't bend his knees, which rested between Thalrisa's spread legs.

"I… err, I hope this isn't too much for you," he added, his large cock twitching just as he finished his sentence. Thalrisa grinned and spat down on the cock then wrapped her hands around it. It was about the size of a Tauren's cock, although with the shape of a human's. It didn't have a flat head or bull-like features. His balls were heavy and hairy, but she didn't mind as it gave him a more virile look.

"Don't worry Kubar, as long as you feed me, I'll take care of you," she replied as an answer while jerking his shaft, smearing her saliva all over the long cock. Then, she pulled herself closer to him and bent forward. She had to bend her knees up in order to slide her mouth along his cock, but it was still rather comfortable. She opened her mouth wide and took the head inside it, quickly lapping her tongue around the base of the head, teasing the most sensitive areas. She could feel it pulse into her mouth as he became more aroused. He caressed her green hair and her back, reaching all the way down to squeeze the top of her butt with his long arms.

The Kaldorei priestess bobbed her head up and down along the man's cock, sucking it hard and fast already. She drooled along its edges, forming thick links of saliva and precum along her chin and with his penis. Some flew around as she moved quickly, falling on her breasts and on his balls, sticking to their skin. She still held the base of his cock in her hands and jerked it in synch with her head's movement. She exerted more and more pressure as time went on, teasing the main throbbing under vein with her tongue. Unable to take the whole length of his cock into her throat while sitting in such a position, Thalrisa pulled back from his shaft. At that point, she cupped her breasts and slid his cock under her top, propping it up between her tightly held chest until the head slid all the way through her cleavage. She was pleasantly surprised that it was actually long enough that her breasts didn't engulf it completely like most cocks. Squeezing her tits tightly around his member, she started to make them bounce up and them, stroking him fast.

"Oh! Your boobs are heavenly!" Kubar groaned as he tilted his head back. The smooth mounds caressed his phallus fully and softly. Thanks to all of Thalrisa's saliva, it slid quite easily between her jugs and he soon found himself thrusting back between them. She pulled her tank top up until they only wrapped around her breasts, exposing her underboobs to be slapped by his crotch at each of his thrusts. She tilted her head down and sucked the head of his cock every time it poked at her lips. "Aaaah! I… hmmm!" Kubar moaned as he felt his climax grow nearer, his thrusts becoming hectic and more precum flowing from his cock and smearing in the busty beauty's cleavage. She pulled her lips off from the cock and squeezed her breasts harder, milking his cock dry.

"Aaaah! Ah! Ah!" he shouted as he came, shooting thick ropes of cum on the Kaldorei woman's face and torso, covering her with his sticky semen. She reached under her breasts and massaged his balls as he came, making his orgasm even harder. Thalrisa counted the number of pulses of cum, each thick and large. Twenty-one times he had covered her purple skin with cum and already she was smearing it all over herself, as if it was a lotion. The Kaldorei woman cupped the extra sperm and ate it, licking her hands and fingers, pushing her breasts up to clean them and running her tongue along the sides of his shaft. He was barely in his twenties as far as she could tell, which made her old enough to be his great-grandmother many times. Thalrisa realized this just as she was swallowing his cum while pulling her tank top off and threw it aside.

At the sight of her ample breasts, between which rested his semi-hard cock, Kubar's body changed. He was in fact a human with Worgen Curse. His skin turned a blue-gray fur; he grew many inches taller, his limbs and torso stretched, giving him a slightly slender look. His nails morphed into long sharp claws. His goatee's hair grew as well, becoming a short black beard-like mane. His teeth became worgen canines, thick and long, jutting out from his lips. His cock swelled up again, hardening against her skin, even longer and bigger than before, at least a foot and a half long and thick like a fist. His mouth and ears elongated and the space between his eyes widened, giving more room to his nose, which came forth a bit, making his face wolfish

"What's happening to you?" Thalrisa asked as she reached up to touch his now furred muscles. Kubar answered by gripping her tightly by the arms, almost hurting her and pressing his lips onto her nipple. His canines ground into her skin, leaving red marks while he sucked hard on the small and hard pink bud.

"Ah! Gnnn… not so hard! Anh!" Thalrisa yelped as Kubar sucked on her nipple just like she had sucked on his cock earlier. Much faster than she had milked him, he milked her breast, gulping down the sprays of warm motherly milk which dripped into his mouth. His breath relaxed. Thalrisa was moaning in pleasure from having her sensitive breasts teased so much. Kubar quickly moved to her other tit, sucking it as well, nibbling on her nipple with his teeth, rolling it with his tongue before pulling harder with his lips. Meanwhile, he kept milking her other breast, pinching the nipple between two fingers and pulling and pushing on the large udder. The busty Kaldorei milf's milk sprayed all over his shoulder, trickling down along his back. He forced milk out of her other breast, drinking it as well, feeding on her ample bust.

"Enough… I want your cock in me!" Thalrisa whimpered as the young Worgen milked her like he would with his own mother. He pulled away from her breasts, and then kissed her, his canines scratching her chin while he made her taste her own milk. He kept milking her with his hands, massaging the large udders, so big even his large clawed hands couldn't contain them. Her warm fluid sprayed everywhere on them, covering both in a layer of thick and delicious milk. It mixed with his cum on Thalrisa's chest and formed a creamy icing. The horny priestess gripped his manhood and angled it with her wet pussy, letting the thick head poking at her tight entrance. Kubar pulled up from her, bent his knees and spread them, lowering his crotch until his cock was angled with her lewd entrance. He picked up her legs by her boots, the only clothing she still had, and held them in a V. Kubar pushed forward, forcing himself into her small hole. He didn't know how much she could take, making him hesitant to put too much strength in his thrusts. Still, he inched his way in, stretching her inner walls, rubbing his large rod into her pussy. It was still not enough for her.

"Ram it in!" Thalrisa shouted as an order, filled with the shadow powers at her commands. Her magic found its way into his mind and influenced him enough to make him push it in harder and harder.

"Aaah! Yes! That's better! Keep going, hmmm…" Thalrisa encouraged him, her constricting pussy so tight it was hard for him to even pull back between each thrusts. Still, he persevered. Sweat glistened on his body after a few minutes of effort and he had half his large cock impaled inside her, filling her up. With each of his thrusts, he pounded deeper, forcing a moan out of naughty woman. Thalrisa had to hold her breasts since he fucked her so hard they would slap her face if she didn't. He snaked his arms down and placed her knees on his forearms, pulling her up until her ass didn't touch the ground anymore. This position allowed him to put more weight into his thrusts. Soon after, his cockhead was pounding her cervix, making her scream in the inconceivable pleasure her twisted mind was finding in this.

"Aaah! Yes! Ah! Ah!" she screamed on and on while he grunted in a content silence, "deeper! Fuck me! Aah, fuck!" she kept on going, making more excited. He sucked her breasts and his cock swelled inside of her pussy, stretching her tight and wet walls further. He lifted her up even more, up to the point where he had to crouch on his feet instead of kneel down to keep on pounding inside her. Only her upper back, her shoulders, her neck and head were still on the ground. He had pushed her legs down until they were parallel to the caravan's floor, still forming a V over her head. He hammered his cock down inside of her with all his weight and the strength of his thighs, squatting up and down. Her body reflexively adjusted to such a hard pounding, opening up her womb to his assaults. He pierced inside it, ramming his cock all the way to the end, which seemingly stretched until he could fit his whole huge meat rod in the woman. In her belly was the thick bulge of his cock's outline, going all the way up to the base of her ribcage. She over a foot long of cock inside her and all she could do was cum intensely.

He came as soon as her pussy clenched on his penis. The two of them screamed out their pleasure as powerful orgasms washed over the duo, making their body convulse and twitch. Their necks twisted and their heads tilted as low, guttural groans instinctively escaped their lungs. Thalrisa's nipples were shooting out milk since he had fucked her milk out, while her juices and his cum spurted out of her abused pussy. Her belly expanded slightly as her womb was filled with sperm; although there was so much it overflowed, splattering on her body.

"You are quite a surprising one," Kubar said as he pulled out his cock with a groan, setting Thalrisa down. Her gaping pussy leaked cum as she shifted to get on her knees and stretch her back. Her nipples were still dripping with milk and her whole body was shining with a mix of bodily fluids. Kubar couldn't resist but suck at her breasts like a child again, leaving her to cradle his head. Her turned a much hairier than earlier, excited by this situation and his body grew accordingly, transforming more and more into a Worgen.

"And you are surprising too!" Thalrisa said with a light laugh as she fed him her breast milk.

"Was that only a flick or can I hope for more?" Kubar asked before resuming on sucking on her nipple.

"If more is a relationship, I'm sorry but no. If more is more sex, then you can count on it. We could even begin that more right now," she said, her voice becoming sultrier at the end of her sentence.

"Oh… I have to admit you have an amazing body. It reminds me of my mother, although you are a human. I'll settle for mating with you whenever possible, it feels like I'm fucking my mommy," he said, a childish hint in his otherwise manly voice. Already, Thalrisa's hand had found his cock, which was erect once more. Drinking from her breasts simply gave him an erection instantly, hard like a rock as if he hadn't came twice already. She caressed it gently and reached for his balls, which she played with slightly. She pulled him away from her tits and let him lay down on the ground on his back, then leaned forward and reached for his balls with her mouth. He had grown to almost seven feet tall, making her too short for a real sixty-nine. His long, bigger than ever cock was jutting up from his crotch and past her neck, pointing at the roof while she sucked on his balls, taking one after the other in her mouth. She then teased the thick testicles with her tongue, letting them pop out noisily when she changed. She massaged his sack in both hands, his scrotum big like her two fists together, churning with cum. Her pussy dripped his cum on his pectorals, but he didn't care as he had a huge, round and both fat and strong ass a foot away from his face. He groped it, pressing his fingers into the supple flesh. He massaged her large rump, rubbing it when his palms and forming circles with her ass cheeks. While she still teased his balls, making him grunt loudly, he spread the thick cheeks apart and gazed at her small pucker. He lifted his head up and reached for the small hole with his tongue.

"Oooh! If you want to go there, you better warm it up properly," she said at his attention, the muscles of her small hole constricting at the touch of his warm tongue. Kubar wasn't sure he wanted to keep licking her rim as the taste wasn't alluring, but she did seem to enjoy it. Besides, she had been sucking his balls long enough that he wanted to stab his cock in her, anywhere. Her big butt was something he had noticed the first time he had seen her. He had to admit it had drawn his attention even more than her ridiculously large breasts, as unlike these, they were perfect. He kept on licking the big-bottomed girl's butthole, twirling around its edges and teasing the knots of muscles and nerves. It danced at his touch, reacting every time and was accompanied more often than not by high pitched moaning from the bosomy Kaldorei. Soon enough, he had his two thumbs pressing at his butthole, his saliva coating them and his tongue licking away to ease their passage. With a firm grip on her perfectly big ass, he forced his two largest digits in her tight hole. She wasn't sucking on his balls anymore; she was simply lying on top of him, eyes closed and mouth opened to let out moans.

"Are you ready?" Kubar asked, impatient to stick his big dick into her ass. He was so excited that he didn't notice that he had completed his transformation.

"I think so," Thalrisa said as she got off from him and down on her four legs, her knees tightly held together, squeezing her cum-caked thighs together. Standing half-crouched behind her and looking at her blessed butt and exposed womanhood, her whole hourglass-like shape and curvaceous body, Kubar only got excited even more. A glob of precum dripped down on her ass from the tip of his shaft. Thalrisa looked back at him over her shoulder as he held his cock in one hand and spread her ass with the other, aiming his long shaft at her tight hole. She hadn't noticed just how big it had grown: it was the size of random horse's cock! She clenched her jaw, gritting her teeth together, as well as her hands into fists, knowing the first penetration would be painful. Using whatever magic she had at her disposal, she protected herself and suppressed the pain which was about to flare in her ass.

Kubar couldn't control himself anyway, he had was in a sex crave and was about to go berserk. In his mind, this ass was his mother's, although he did have to admit this one was even lovelier, although smaller. He rammed his cock inside of Thalrisa hard, forcing forward. She almost lost her balance as his mighty thrust popped her asshole open, stretching her sphincter, which instantly clasped hard around the invading member. Kubar pulled back, pulling some of her asshole back with his cock, making it come out slightly before shoving it back in. His cum and saliva glazed cock was lubricated enough to fuck her, but his sole saliva didn't suffice for her ass. It burned, but she didn't feel it much thanks to her magic. In a matter of seconds, Kubar had half his cock stuck inside of her, her anus so stretched it was about to rip. Thalrisa's ass adjusted, partly thanks to the old corruption coursing in her veins and soon enough Kubar's powerful thrusts brought pleasure mixed with pain. The pleasure part was taking over the pain part each time he dug deeper into her bowels, leaking his precum on the way in and out. Each time, he pulled her insides out a bit- less than an inch - but always he forced it back in with his rod. Squatting over her ass, crouching over her, he had gone berserk now and his blood boiled with lust. He rutted like a wild animal, rampaging her ass with his canine cock, ploughing deep and wide. His whole horse-sized cock was filling her now, bringing her ever closer to the edge of climaxing, the subsiding pain stopping her from reaching that point of sweet release. Thalrisa had feel down from her hands down on her elbows, her huge breasts squeezed under her as she rested her head down on the ground, face turned so her cheek rubbed into a pillow.

"Aaaah! Theeere! I'm cumming from my ass! OOooooh fuck! Sooo big, soooo filled!" Thalrisa screamed over many long seconds, reaching the apex of her orgasm at the end, when her voice died and turned into a howl. Kubar kept ploughing her ass hard, the skin of her rump turning red from all the slapping of his body against it. His large balls hit her pussy again and again and his knotted cock rubbed all the way inside of her. Somehow, the horny, climaxing Kaldorei woman came again immediately, this time making her mind go blank as her golden eyes rolled in their sockets. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth and she drooled on the pillow while her breasts spurted milk on the ground. She was cumming from her ass again, making it clench down harder on Kubar's thick cum-hose. He came inside her soon after having fucked her silly, creaming her insides with his biggest release yet, making her belly expand further as her intestines were swelling up from all the cum he pumped in there.

"HMMmmm! Hmmmm! Ah! Ah!" he panted as his orgasm lasted for well over a minute, his whole body shrinking as he calmed down and turned back into his human shape. His knotted cock swelled down in her violated and gapping ass and he fell back down on his ass, shaken by his mind wrecking orgasm. Thalrisa lied there with her arms soft each side of her body, her knees red from scraping on the ground, her ass just as red from the pounding and her two holes leaking with cum, bubbles out of the cum from her ass as she farted it out. Her eyelids were closed and she rested in a puddle of milk and cum.

"Thalrisa? Ah… ah… are you alright?" Kubar asked the older Kaldorei woman.

"Why did you have to speak and break this magic moment?" replied the unbelievable woman as she straightened and stood up, stretching.

"Oh… sorry, I thought…" Kubar started, but was cut short.

"Thought you had hurt me? If anything boy, I'm the one who's gonna hurt you. Doesn't your cock burn from so much rubbing in such a tight hole?" she asked with a grin.

"Yes, it does," he replied as he nodded.

"Good, if you're up for it, I'll fuck you until it bleeds…" she said with a devilish smirk. Kubar looked at her with his eyes wide. He believed she could, and would, do it. His cock shrank between his legs as he smiled nervously, picking up his armour.

"Well, I, err… gotta check on Pip and the camels. We'll talk again when we reach Gadgetzan, alright?" Kubar said nervously, hoping the cougar wouldn't put her plan to reality. He had loved the time they had spent together so far, but he instinctively knew when to back away. He jumped off the caravan, still trying to put his armour on as he walked beside it. Thalrisa smirked and lied down on the pillows, her belly still stretched by all the cum her had poured inside her. Her two holes were somewhat numb and she could feel them slowly constrict back into their original shape. She closed her eyes and napped until Gadgetzan was in sight. The busty woman dressed back up and left her wagon, walking up to meet with Kubar as they approached the city's walls.

"When are you headed back to Uldum?" she asked him casually as he scratched his crotch while riding his camel, face clad in a thick cotton scarf to protect it from the sand. He pulled it down before answering.

"Whenever I manage to sell my stuff, I'd say a week or two," he answered at the busty Kaldorei woman.

"Good, when you do, stop by the Lube and Booty Inn, I'll ride back there with you. We could have fun again, it makes the trip seem to short and much more pleasant," she said with a chuckle, her voice sensual. Kubar cleared his throat, already looking forward to their next meeting. He wanted to mate with her again. He smiled at the priestess and nodded. He was already considering asking her on a date, but he wasn't sure he could survive a night with her.

"Alright, I'll be looking forward to that day," he said just as the goblin bouncers approached them.

FIN


End file.
